Borderline Insanity
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: AU. Sequel to Borderline Primal. After having their mating ceremony interrupted, Misaki and Link learn something interesting about Link's past. Now, they're off to another land to discover the truth. Just what happened to leave Link all alone in that forest? And who is the shadow Misaki keeps seeing in her dreams. LinkxOC SheikxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So… we meet again… and this time… in the sequel! We last left our heroes at the wedding where someone, of an unmentioned name, objected to the union of Link and Misaki. Who was it? Time to find out.**

 **But first, the results of the poll. We had seven unique voters with the option of choosing two choices. Dark Link won out with six votes, Groose had two, Pipit had two, Mido had one, and Ravio had zero… poor Ravio.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Zelda. Let us begin.**

* * *

I stormed into the manor, the door slamming behind me. I was so… so… so angry! Who did he think he was, coming in and objecting to _my_ wedding?!

Sinking down into the loveseat, I bit my lip, working the skin with my teeth. "Misaki, you need to calm down. You're going to bite your lip off," Hikari warned.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down?! This guy just storms in, halting my mating ceremony without any explanation at all! And to top it off, Link became so enraged he had to be restrained before storming off into the forest!"

I would never forget the fury that crossed the okami's face. The utter rage as he gritted his teeth and lashed out at the man who interrupted us was unbelievable. I thought the man was going to be murdered right where he stood. It was unbelievable.

Oddly enough, the man who had interrupted the ceremony was another okami. I hadn't seen very many of them, so it just seemed strange to have another one show up unexpectedly. Was there some kind of connection between the nameless okami and Link?

I pictured the stranger in my mind, imagining his dark hair, grey peppering both it and his beard. Green eyes gleamed dangerously, brow crinkled in disprovable, mouth set in a vicious snarl. In short, the man was less than pleasant and didn't exactly resemble my soon-to-be mate. Family has definitely been ruled out.

I released a deep huff. "I need to speak to this man." Standing up, I headed back outside. The clamor of the crowd dampened to hushed whispers. No doubt they were gossiping about what had just transpired. The shot quick glances at me from the corner of their eyes, hoping not to make direct eye contact.

"Misaki," a voice drew my attention. Ajax, along with Leiko, met me at the stoop. "What's going on?" he asked.

My fingers combed through my hair, having torn down the hairdo moments after the fiasco wedding. "I don't know," I admitted, my voice sounding smaller than I would have liked. "Do you know where that man is?"

Ajax nodded and pointed towards the lake. "Last I saw, he was heading down that way after Link… Misaki, I really am sorry for everything. Not just today."

"It's… okay. I'm over it… well, I'm not over it, but it'll get easier to forgive the mistakes we've made." I looked off towards the lake, spotting a dark silhouette against the water. "Look, I've got to go. I have to find out what's going on."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I walked off without another word, lifting my dress up above my ankles as I headed for the silhouette. "Hey!" I shouted at the retreating figure. "Wait!"

The figure, now confirmed as the man from the wedding, turned to face me with a roll of his eyes. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting our ceremony like you did? I don't believe you were even invited," I said snippily. "So who are you?"

A snort passed through the man's nose. "I do not have to tell you anything, you stupid girl! And I can rightly say and do as I please with my son whom you do not have the right to mate with!"

"S-Son?"

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. The man who claimed to be Link's father had all but disappeared, presumably looking for Link who still had yet to return. And without my mate by my side, I tossed and turned, thoughts of his safety and the events of today keeping me up.

How could that man possibly be related to Link in anyway? Their appearances were vastly different and neither of their scents were similar in anyway. So how?

The sound of tapping on the window of my apartment made me smile. I practically shot up out of bed to face the window, seeing a familiar okami peering in from behind the glass. I rushed over to the window and threw it open, only for Link to dart into my arms, tackling me to the bed. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled. "I'm sorry for running away," he said.

I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying how much fluffier Link's hair was since he had gotten it cut. "It's not your fault," I told him. "It's that man's." Link raised his head to look at me, sensing unsaid words on my tongue. "Link, that man claims he's your father."

His eyes widened. "T-That's impossible. My father's dead… remember?"

That's right. Link had mentioned that once, back in Hiba's village. So who was that man if he wasn't really Link's father? "Who do you think he was?" I asked, voicing my concern.

Link thought for a moment before shrugging, unsure. "Enough about that," he said at last. He nosed my neck, placing a light kiss just under my jaw line. "Tonight was supposed to be our mating night. I was really looking forward to it."

I blushed at his words. "I-I was too," I admitted with a stutter. Link continued to kiss me, peppering my face. I eventually had to stop him. "Link, wait. I-I'm not ready for anything yet. I still want to wait until after our ceremony."

He nodded. "I completely understand. But we shouldn't let that man, whoever he was, stop us. We've a right to our mating. It has already been blessed by the goddesses."

I hummed, happy that Link still wanted to go through with the ceremony despite what had happened. "Let's try again when this has all settled down."

Link smiled, the corner of his mouth raising. "Well, until then, no one said we couldn't enjoy ourselves."

I giggled lightly. "I thought I was the sly one." Link lifted up the bedspread and covered us up, his arm wrapping around my stomach, pulling me close. "I love you," I whispered, resting my head on his chest.

He gave a rumble of satisfaction. "I love you too."

* * *

If we thought our week couldn't get any worse after the fiasco that was our ceremony, we were wrong. The man that put a halt to our ceremony, kept popping up everywhere. No matter where we turned, there he was to ruin our day. I had finally had enough.

The next time he popped by unannounced is when we were enjoying a movie day in my apartment with our friends. He ranged the doorbell incessantly, and made me wonder just what exactly was his problem. I stood from the couch, moving to answer the door. As it swung open, I openly glared at the annoying man from the other side. "Is there something I can help you with?" I snapped.

Eyes, almost fuzzed, glared right back. "No," he growled. "Where is my son?"

I huffed in frustration, extremely tempted to slam the door in this man's face, but I relented and allowed him inside… reluctantly of course. "Link!" I called out. "Come see, please!"

My mate came into the entryway, his eyes narrowing as they landed on his supposed "father." "You! Haven't you ruined out lives enough?! Just what do you want?!"

The man raised his hand. "Stop your mindless rambling, boy, and listen up. You don't know who I am, but I am your mother's true mate, your stepfather. And as the oldest heir to our noble lineage, you are in line to become head of the clan."

Link's face was a picture of utter shock and disbelief. "What?"

"Link," I breathed, just as shocked as he was. "You're royalty? Did you know about this?"

"No, of course not. I mean… I don't think I am."

Link's stepfather scoffed, snorting. "Please, you are the epitome of royalty… unfortunately. In fact, you are the heir to three lines. You're mother's, your… ugh… father's, and my own. And now, you are to return with me."

Like I expected they would, Link's hands found their way to his hips. "And what if I refuse?"

"You have no choice in the matter. You are the successor to me, Liam Christoph Avery the Fifth! There is absolutely no way you can refuse. And even if you do, I will simply force you back as is my jurisdiction as your _legal_ paternal guardian."

Liam was clearly not taking no for an answer. "Fine, but Misaki and my friends are coming with me."

"Absolutely not!"

Link smirked, pointing an accusing finger at his stepfather. " _You_ have no say in the matter. And even if you refused and stole me away, I will simply return, gather up my friends and mate, and run so far away that you will never find us."

Liam's face was turning red by this point. "Oh, very well. Your mother will be disappointed in me if I don't manage to retrieve you on good terms. We'll leave in the morning. I'll send one my servants to fetch you all." Exiting the apartment, Liam left without so much as a goodbye.

I took a deep breath. "Well, that was… informing… and very irritating."

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Link proceeded to rub my arm. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll get all of this sorted out and we'll be back here before you know it."

I sighed. "I sure hope you're right."

* * *

The dream had returned. The lookalike doll, the mysterious shadow, the strange and ominous song… they were all there. It was all the same. It chilled me to the bone to experience the familiar nightmare the night before our departure. It didn't bode well, signifying an omen.

What awaited us in Link's ancestral home… or should I say Liam's ancestral home? Were we walking into some kind of trap, or was Link really royalty?

I looked to the okami, his eyes closed and his breath even. He looked so peaceful as he slept. My heart clenched. I didn't want to lose him to whatever may lie ahead.

Link was my everything.

* * *

 **Okay, so it wasn't that long, but I feel like it's a good start… and it answers some questions.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Borderline Insanity.**

 **Please, rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now… the moment we've all been waiting for! Dah, dah dah… okay, that's enough of that. Anyway, I'm sure that there will will be plenty of questions before this all over and done with, so let's go ahead and get started.**

 **I don't own Zelda. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of knocking at the door interrupted the breakfast I was preparing for Link and the others. Putting down my whisk and the bowl of pancake batter, I headed for the door, wiping my hands off on my apron. I opened the door, revealing a man dressed in a butler's suit.

The man grinned, bowing low, hands clasped together. "Ah!" he exclaimed, eyes squinted. "I assume you are the lovely mate-to-be of our young master!" The man's grin widened if that was at all possible.

I pointed. "You are… Liam's butler, I take it?"

He nodded. "Yes, you may call me Mahs. I serve my lord, Liam directly as his personal butler. You must forgive him as he has gone ahead to take care of personal matters before your arrival. I have been informed that we shall be bringing your companions as well?"

 _I'm sure he is._ "Yes, my friends Hikari and Sheik. They wished to come and see where Link was from. They're already here, so there's no need for any other stops."

Mahs clapped his hands together, his smile remaining constant. "Wonderful! How long until you all are ready?"

I looked back to the kitchen. "Maybe an hour or two. I am making breakfast. Maybe we could leave after that; oh, and we still have to pack."

All of a sudden Mahs' face morphed into something cruel. His eyes opened to reveal a beady, red iris, his eyebrows sharp and angled. "You mean to tell me that you haven't even packed yet?! How-How-How… hah… I suppose it doesn't matter. I'll simply pack your bags for you two." His face settled to how it was before, if not more tired.

I held up my hands in a panic. My tails swished in agitation at the thought of anyone going through my drawers and closet. "Nonononono! That's not necessary!"

My objections were brushed aside, as was I, Mahs having let himself in. "Nonsense." He had to have bedroom ESP, or a homing beacon. He bypassed the kitchen completely, going straight for the bedroom.

A dramatic sigh escaped me. "Oh, well." I headed back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"Who was that?" Hikari asked.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

I watched as the scenery rushed by in a blur of greens, browns, and blues. The sky was dark, though not because it was night. No, there were perpetual clouds looming overhead, blotting out light and anything else that would dare try and peek through.

Snoring caused me to glance over to Link and Sheik, who were both sleeping away, looking rather comfortable against the plush limo seats. I looked at Hikari and we giggled. "Boys," we agreed with a roll of our eyes.

Thunder boomed overhead, a cascade of rain following not long after.

"It's strange," Hikari noted. She was staring out the car window. "The storm clouds only appeared once we crossed over Hyrule's border."

I nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that too… Do you think something supernatural is going on in Shexia?"

The tengu shrugged, her wings tucked tightly to her back. She pointed. "Do you?" she asked. "Is that why you brought him?"

Glancing down to my side, my gaze connected with Tamashi no Katana. Yoichi was undoubtedly listening in to everything from inside the blade… either that or torturing whatever souls were unfortunate enough to be absorbed into it… if that was at all possible or plausible. "I just feel more secure with it here," I admitted. "Must be the Lady in me."

Hikari snorted, shifting her shoulder as Sheik leaned against it. "Makes me wish Link would have brought the Master Sword if you feel the need for your sword."

I looked to my—hopefully—soon-to-be mate. He slept soundly, arms crossed and head drooped forward. "The Master Sword is a sacred and internationally recognized symbol of Hyrule. I'm sure the Shexians wouldn't take to their "young lord" were he to bring in another country's relic. Besides—"

The limo suddenly swerved, sending us inside into a panic as we were flung about the cabin. Link and Sheik awoke with a start. I was immediately wrapped in strong arms, the vehicle skidding to a stop. Once we were sure we were stationary, we stumbled out of the car.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Hikari asked, crawling out of the car.

Mahs came running towards us, emerging from the limo moments before we did. "It seems that during our approach into the capital city, we've come across an issue in one of the surrounding towns."

"Issue?" I questioned.

Sheik leaned over the hood of the limo. "Guys, you might want to come see this," he suggested.

We headed towards the front of the limo, the rain beating down upon us. After what we had gone through, nothing could surprise me… or so I thought. I faltered in my tracks as I came upon the gruesome sight of an entire town slaughtered. People lay collapsed in the streets, blood pooling around them. Guts were splayed everywhere, people strung up by their intestines, dangling from powerlines and buildings. It was grotesque.

"What the hell is this?" I gasped, turning into Link's chest.

He embraced me tightly. "Exactly that. Hell."

* * *

We walked through the decimated town, the air somber and thick with the smell of blood. I tried not to gag and lose my breakfast as I examined the corpses of the townspeople. Their bodies were cold and their skin was pale. Their lips were starting to turn white from a lack of blood and their eyes stared, empty and lifeless, into nothing. It was strange, however. While some people were drenched in blood, covered in wounds from their heads to their toes, others seemed to be completely drained of blood with none surrounding them in site.

"Another one drained of blood," Sheik commented from the alley behind the building we stood in front of. "There are punctures on the neck, almost resembling teeth."

I gaped at him, eyes wide. "Are you suggesting that something humanoid did this? What, like a vampire? That's impossible?"

The Sheikah shrugged. "Why is that impossible? People like us exist, there are sword spirits, and other creatures. Why couldn't vampires exist?"

He had a point. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. As if to rub it in, Yoichi chimed to put his two cents in. The sword glowed and resonated as he spoke. "He's right, Misaki. Vampires do exist. They're just really rare. There are very few purebloods out there, and there are specific requirements for a human to be turned, and they're very hard to meet."

Link came to look over my shoulder as Yoichi leapt out of the sword. "Could you explain in a bit more detail?"

Yoichi nodded positively, though looking a bit grim. "Usually only purebloods are able to turn a human into one of their own kind, but even then it's extremely difficult to do correctly. A victim must be drained of nearly all their blood before being given the vampire's blood. Take too much blood, the victim dies. Take too little, and the blood won't take or they'll die from blood poisoning. Due to there being so few purebloods and the kind being hunted to near extinction, a biological imperative overrode most vampiric genes, giving normal vampires the ability to turn humans in order for the race to survive. They have to be extremely powerful, though."

"Kind of reminds me of fish who will change genders if there's a lack of the opposite sex," commented Sheik.

"Precisely!"

I stared at the sword spirit inquisitively, my gaze discerning. I pouted. "How do you know so much about vampires, Yoichi?"

He shrugged. "Sword spirits such as myself have an innate ability to scan the environment and various creatures so as to extract information regarding them. Plus, the incubi and succubi have a distant relation in a way, both being creatures that absorb the essence of other creatures to survive. We just absorb… a different kind of essence."

The sound of flapping wings caused all of us to turn. Hikari came flying towards us at high speed. "Guys!" she shouted, suspended in the air. "There's someone alive over here!" Without a second thought, she turned tail and flew back from whence she came. We followed close behind, rushing to whomever needed our help. Hikari landed and ran into a broken house, kneeling beside a wounded man.

The man turned his head towards us, eyes wide with pain. "A-Are you Link?" he rasped.

The okami bent down and took the man's hand. "Yes, I am. But how do you know me?"

The man gasped, his teeth clenched, stained with blood. His body was trembling with pain. I bent down, easing the man's head into my lap. I could care less that he was staining the skirt Mahs forced me into.

"He… came to make an example…"

"Who?"

"A monster… gnashing fangs and r-razor claws. Left… message… for you."

"Me?"

"The young… lord. As long… as y-you live… as long a-as you have what is… his… he… will… continue to… kill…" The man's breathing suddenly picked up, strained and heavy. Blood gurgled from his mouth as he seemed to claw at the air before he went limp all together.

I brought my fingers to his neck. Feeling no pulse, I shook my head sadly, my friends looking grim. "He's gone." Looking to my tengu friend, I asked, "Did you ever get his name?"

She nodded. "Pipit. He deserves a proper burial after what's happened."

Sheik placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "They all do."

Yoichi had remained silent the whole time, watching with unhidden interest. "Make sure you bury them deep," he instructed. I looked at him, confused. He saw my silent questioning and continued. "The deeper they are buried, the less likely they'll dig their way out if they turn. No chances can be taken with vampires. He could have attempted to turn someone and none of us would ever know. And from the looks of it, the vampire that attacked here was a pureblood. In fact, it would be better to cremate, but with the rain and what little time we have, we have no choice but to bury them."

"I understand."

We got to work. It was a grueling process, but it had to be done. Mahs and the driver even helped dig the holes, each one an extra six feet deeper than normal. Hikari made the grave markers, each wooden cross an extra deterrent to any vampires that might rise. Link, Sheik, and I began filling each grave, throwing dirt back over the bodies that now lay in each one.

Hopefully, no one would turn.

* * *

The rest of the drive to the capital was somber and tense. Luckily, Sheik and Hikari had found some solace in sleep. Link, on the other hand, remained awake, ears twitching with each sound. His eyes were practically glowing with awareness.

"Link," I said, touching his muscled arm. "You need to get some sleep."

"How can I possibly sleep when there's a possibility you could be hurt?"

"It's not me that this monster is after, Link." The okami in question clenched his jaw, tense and unhappy. His eyes flashed a dangerous silver. I sighed, rubbing Link's arm, my tails wrapping around us. "Link," I said. "If you don't rest, you'll wear yourself down… then what good would you do? You need to sleep…" I hunkered down into his chest, eager to take my own advice. "Besides, do you really want the first thing your mother sees is how tired you are?"

It was a low blow, using Link's mother against him like I did, but it worked. Link's arms wrapped around me and he buried his nose in my hair. "You're right," he breathed. "I'll get some sleep."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

The limo drove through the streets of Solei, the capital city of Shexia, as people pointed. By the looks on their faces, they were wondering who had come to visit their dreary city. While the town itself was grand in itself with smooth and narrow cobblestone streets, tall buildings with barely enough space in between them, and quaint shops—the town looking like it came straight from a renaissance magazine with its old and charming qualities—the overall feel of the town was less than bright. The storm we passed through yesterday remained boisterously overhead. The crashing thunder rumbled loudly and the lightning flashed, signaling that the storm would last for some time still.

We drove up the hilly streets, up to a castle so grand, I could barely see the tops of the twisting spires. The limo stopped before the steps leading up to massive front doors, directly beside the fountain. People hurried down the steps, all carrying umbrellas that seemed to be designed more for looks rather than functionality. The door to the limo was opened and we all piled out into the rain only to be covered by the umbrella's moments later.

Mahs came to us, carrying an umbrella of his own. "Your bags will be gathered shortly. Please, follow me into the foyer."

With someone from the staff beside each of us, umbrella in hand, we proceeded up the steps and into the large foyer. It was absolutely massive. High vaulted ceilings loomed overhead, a large crystal chandelier cascading down from the center of the room. A grand stair case lay before us, the railings of it and the balcony a rich mahogany, and the stairs themselves were carved from a creamy marble much like the rest of the floors—which we currently dripped water onto. The red, plush stair runner contrasted nicely against the light floors and the candelabras and sconces found around the room cast a warm glow all around. It was like we had stepped back to medieval times; a true conservator's dream! And yet… it seemed cold…

Our raincoats were promptly taken from us before we could protest. The staff moved so fast, it made me wonder if there were more of them than just the people we were seeing. They're had to be as the castle was so massive… I'd get lost here in no time.

The sound of heels against the runner made our attention divert to the grand staircase. A woman was at the top, the light coming in from the large window behind her giving her an ethereal glow. Golden hair cascaded down her back in waves, tight ringlets framing her face. Her blue eyes were wide with disbelief and her bottom lip trembled. In short, she was a beautiful woman.

I inhaled her sent, my own eyes going wide. _Lavender and honey._ Was this—

"Link?" she breathed, tears sleeping down rosy cheeks.

Said okami looked as if he might break at any moment. His face had a longing look to it and his breath was shaky. "M-Mother?"

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

 **Woo, what a cliffhanger. I can't wait to read you guys' reactions.**

 **Please, rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! New chapter! I can't stand the suspense!**

 **Link's parents' names are taken from a comic series called Valiant comics.**

 **I do not own Zelda. Enjoy!**

* * *

I could see Link's legs shaking as he took very tentative steps towards the woman at the stairs. His eyes bore into her, unwavering. "M-Mother?"

The woman's hand was at her mouth, her face showing her shock. Tears were freely cascading down her face. "Link? My baby boy… Is it really you?" She rushed down the steps, stopping mere feet from Link.

Link could only nod, no words coming from his mouth. Taking a few more steps, he dropped to his knees at the woman's feet. "It… It's really me…" he said at last. His hands trembled as he reached for her.

"Oh, Link!" the queen cried, dropping to the floor as well, wrapping her arms around him. She sobbed loudly, her face turning red. "I-I'm so happy you're here!"

The okami cried along with his mother. Both of their tails, identical in color, wagged happily. Link buried his face under her chin, just like a whelp. It brought tears to _my_ eyes seeing them reunited. "I missed you so much…" Link withdrew from her, staring up into her eyes. "Why… Why did you abandon me?"

The queen sighed, stroking Link's hair, her claws raking through the individual strands. "Oh, my poor pup. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I—"

"Medilia! What is that racket?! I asked for absolute silence—Oh! You all are finally here." Liam sauntered in the room, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You were supposed to be here hours ago."

I held up my finger in protest. "With all due respect, we ran into a problem on the way here."

"What could ever be so problematic?"

"Try an entire village slaughtered," Link snapped.

Liam drew back in surprise, eyes wide, fur erect. "What? What do you mean slaughtered?"

Narrowing his eyes, Link growled low. His fangs peeked from behind stretched lips. "Slaughtered. Drained of blood. Just ask Mahs. Of course, you don't seem that shook by the news."

With a roar, the deafening sound making the very foundation of the castle shake, Liam advanced on the pair of okami sitting on the ground. He raised his hand and pointed accusingly. "How dare you belittle me so! Just who do you think you are?!" Link didn't answer. He stood in front of his mother protectively, assuming that the king might get violent. Snarling, Liam whipped around and stomped out of the room.

Medilia let out a breath of relief. "You all must be tired. Why don't we retire to the east drawing room? We can get you some refreshments there."

We followed the queen up the stairs and to the east wing. As we walked, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Someone was watching me.

* * *

The east drawing room was much more inviting then the rest of the castle. I could see the queen had left her own personal touches here. The fire in the grand fireplace crackled with life, warming and drying our wet bodies. A servant zipped in and out, serving warm drinks and a light snack consisting of jammed tarts.

"I am sorry for that display the king put on. He's not the most gentle of people," Medilia sighed. With a shake of her head, the queen recollected herself, smoothing out her gown before sitting down. "Now, I'm afraid we weren't all properly introduced. Link, would you do me the honor of presenting your friends?"

"Of course. Mother, this is my friends Sheik and Hikari. And this," Link drew me to his side, "is my True Mate, Misaki."

The queen looked surprised, but she gently took my hands in hers. "I'm so happy to meet you, Misaki. And while I'm happy my son found you, I'm afraid this couldn't be a worse time."

I withdrew my hands as if they had been burnt. "What?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?" I had a feeling I wouldn't like the next words to come from Medilia's mouth.

"Upon his rediscovery," she began, "Liam declared that Link, as the sole heir, would be betrothed."

Link's arm tightened almost uncomfortably around me. I felt him rumble, a snarl threatening to break free at the thought of not being with me.

Hikari stood from her seat. "That's insane!" she snapped, wings flaring wide. "Who even has arranged marriages anymore!"

"Hikari!" Sheik hissed. "Sit down! That's the queen of Shexia, in case you've forgotten!"

The little tengu sat down with a thump, crossing her arms angrily. She tapped her foot, the appendage going a mile a minute.

"It's quite all right," dismissed Medilia. "That were my thoughts exactly. The last thing I want for my son is to not be with the one he loves. I know that pain all too well." Her hand clenched the fabric of her dress over her heart. She missed him, Link's real father. It was easy to tell. "I am sorry. If there's anything I can do to change Liam's mind, I will try."

I didn't know how to react. I felt like this wasn't my place to have any input, being quite personal to Medilia. Eyes downcast, I sipped at my drink, taking a bite of the tart as well. It was the only thing I could do to keep from talking, and yet… the tears prickling at the corners of my eyes said more than I thought. Link's fingers found my chin and he lifted my face up, wiping away my tears. He smiled a toothy grin before kissing my forehead. "Everything will be all right," he whispered against my skin.

"Oh!" the queen suddenly exclaimed, her ears perking up. "I almost forgot. Link, there's someone here who really wants to meet you." She motioned to a guard at the door. "Bring Dark here. I would think he would wish to meet his big brother."

"Brother? He really wants to meet me?" Link questioned, now standing.

Medilia smiled. "So you _do_ remember him then. I thought you would have been too young. But yes, Dark does want to meet you. He's been talking of nothing but you since your news coverage."

I remembered Link telling me of his rumored half-brother, though—at the time—I had thought it was more of wishful thinking than the cold hard truth. I hadn't realized he had actually met his brother. I must've sounded like an idiot talking about Hikari's sisters.

The sound of the door opening drew all of our attentions. I moved to stand next to Link, anticipating the meeting of this Dark person. When he came in, to say I was surprised was an understatement. It was like I was looking at a negative copy of Link. The resemblance was uncanny. Whereas Link had golden hair and blue eyes, Dark's resembled Liam's color palate with ebony locks, only his eyes were a strange scarlet. They also shared their mother's ears and tail. The resemblances stopped there, however. Dark appeared younger than Link by at least three years, resulting in a shorter but no less thinner stature.

"Dark," Link tested the name. "It's… It's good to see you after all these years." He dared not move, unsure of the boy's feelings towards him.

The younger brother smiled. "Rest assured brother, I take more after mother than my father. I have no ill feelings towards you."

Link sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping with the release of unknown tension. He walked forwards and wrapped Dark in a hug. "I'm sorry to have been gone for so long."

The hug had taken the young prince by surprise, but he quickly reciprocated. "It's okay. Despite having just officially met, the bond between the two brothers was obvious. Nothing would tear these two apart again. Not now, not ever.

Dark looked up from Link's shoulder, eyeing me. He broke the hug and quickly pulled me into one of his own. "And you must be my brother's lovely mate. It's so nice to meet you…"

"Misaki," I laughed out the reply.

"How did father take the news?" he asked Link.

My mate-to-be shook his head sadly. "Not well. He completely ruined the wedding."

Dark winced, the young prince looking regretful. "Do forgive him on my behalf. He's a moron."

"Don't worry," I began to joke. "The Fox's Curse will most probably get him. Despite it not being traditional, everyone knows not to interrupt a fox wedding."

"Ooh, I like her, Brother," Dark laughed. "Misaki, consider yourself family."

I bowed. "Thank you." A yawn escaped me moments later.

Link chuckled, nuzzling me. "I take it you're tired then?" I nodded, subconsciously hearing Hikari and Sheik agreeing in the background. "I suppose it's time we go to sleep then."

Queen Medilia raised a hand in protest. "Just a minute, Son." A guard stood beside her, having handed her a letter. The queen's eyes scanned it with fervor. "Liam has requested your presence—yours alone—tonight for dinner." She looked to Hikari, Sheik, and myself. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm afraid there's no getting around this. He has to attend. I promise not to keep him long."

"Of course," I agreed in understanding. Turning, I kissed Link on the cheek and smiled at him. "Don't take too long," I said softly. He nodded, following his mother out the door.

Dark was left alone with us. "Well, then," he said with a clap of his hands. "Why don't I show you to your rooms."

* * *

Room. I could have sworn Dark said this was a room. And yet, this was far bigger than just a _"room."_ This was a fortress in itself. It was even bigger than the room I had when staying at Hyrule castle!

The walls, a soft grey, towered over head, sporting an interesting twist that consisted of black crown molding and black baseboards. Rich, red curtains that would surely let in no light once closed, hung in front of the large windows. A giant four-poster canopy bed with a mahogany frame rested against the far wall. The walk-in closet was at the other side of the room, the door—no doubt leading to the bathroom—beside it.

My stuff had already been delivered to the room, having found it on the camelback couch at the foot of the bed. But where was Link's bag. It hadn't been up here with my stuff, so where—

The knock at the door made me jump, scaring me out of my haze of thoughts. Not waiting for a response, the door swung open, revealing a man dressed in a suit. His hair, blonde in color, was slicked back, a few strands falling in his face, draping over violet eyes. The man smiled. "Good evening, Lady Misaki," he said with a bow. "I am Desmond Crow, advisor to the king. Forgive my intrusion; I just came to see if the room is to your liking."

I nodded. "It's fine, though there is more space than I know what to do with."

Desmond seemed to take in my words, nodding his head along. "Yes, well. I'm sure you'll think of something. Is there anything that I might assist with?" His voice practically dripped with desire, though of what kind… I was unsure of. And the way Desmond looked at me set me on edge. His eyes felt like they were staring directly into my soul. I didn't like it.

"Where are Link's belongings?" I questioned at last.

"In his room," the advisor answered as if it were that simple. Seeing my confusion he continued. "The king has insisted on separate rooms for the two of you."

It made sense now. If the king was trying to marry Link off to some girl, I imagine he wouldn't want news of his stepson's mate getting out.

"I know it's terrible, but I can't say I disagree. Link is to marry my niece after all." That caught my attention. My gaze came to meet Desmond's. He eyed me back, a smirk on his lips. So this was the guy who insisted on an arranged marriage. "Don't look so surprised. This marriage was set up when Link was a mere boy. He was three at the time, I believe."

 _Three!_ I screamed to myself. _Link is in his four hundreds! How old is this guy and his niece?!_ I looked down at my feet, my tails swishing angrily behind me. "I think you should leave," I murmured. When Desmond made no attempt to move, I growled low. "Leave!"

Desmond's smile fell and he bowed. "As you wish," he sighed. The door closed behind him, and I was left to myself in silence.

My world… it was falling apart.

* * *

The warmth of the bath water felt comforting around my skin as the bubbles clung to me. It was the only thing that seemed to be bringing me any comfort in this place.

I closed my eyes and dunked my head back, soaking my hair, careful not to get water in my ears. I ran my claws through my hair, combing out the tangles. That's when I felt a presence in the room with me, but I wasn't worried. I knew exactly who it was. Sitting up slightly, the bubble bath still covering me to a general degree, I looked to the okami sitting against the wall on the tiled floor.

"Link," I greeted.

He looked up, meeting my eyes. There was a smile. "Hey," he replied.

"How was dinner?"

Link looked away towards the window. Was he feeling the weight of being trapped too? "Terrible," he laughed.

I finished washing before motioning for Link to turn around. He did so, and I climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my head and body. I headed into the bedroom, disappearing into the closet where I had put my stuff. What surprised me was that Link's stuff was in here too. "You know they don't want us together, right?" I said, dressing into a tank top and some lounge pants.

I heard the bed creak as Link sat down on it. "I don't care," he said. "I have no intention of marrying the advisor's niece."

"So they did tell you then. I only just found out who it was by the advisor himself." I walked out of the closet to join Link on the bed. I buried myself under the red comforter, Link following suit. "He kind of creeps me out," I said, resting my head on Link's chest.

Link nodded in agreement. He rubbed his hand up and down my back, lulling me to sleep. "Misaki," Link rumbled. "You know I love you and that you're the only one for me, right?"

I licked my lips, feeling like they were completely dry. "Yeah. Why? What's bothering you?"

We suddenly rolled over, Link pinning me to the mattress. He buried his face into my hair. "I'm so scared of losing you," he whispered.

My heart broke at the whimper that was Link's voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my tails encircled us. "That won't happen," I told him.

Link shook his head. "What if they take you away from me? What would I do then? I would go insane!"

I forced Link to look at me. I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. "Link, no matter what happens, I will always be beside you. No matter what."

In that next moment, our lips met in a slow, mesmerizing kiss. It wasn't aggressive or urgent. It wasn't sensual either. It was, however, earnest. We simply needed to know that the other was there. My body tingled with excitement as the kiss grew, setting my nerves on fire. I could literally see the electricity between Link and me. It was exhilarating.

We broke away, our breaths coming out in pants. We looked at each other from behind hooded lids with heated gazes. "Misaki," Link breathed, resting his head against mine. "I want to marry and mate with you so badly. I want us to become part of one another. I want us to be together for eternity."

I breathed out heavily. "I want that too."

"So let's do that," Link said suddenly.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Let's have a secret wedding."

I was silent. What was I supposed to say? The only thing I could do was nod until the words came to me. "Okay," I said. "Okay."

Link dove in for another kiss, eliciting a strange sound from me. I drew back, embarrassed. The okami above me grinned wildly. "Make that sound again!" he demanded excitedly.

"What? No!"

The okami's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "Fine, if you won't make that sound again, I'll get you to make another one." He held his hands up and wiggled his fingers at me. He leered at me.

Uh, oh. I knew that look.

Link's fingers descended upon me in a flash, running up and down my sides, tickling me with everything he had. Laughter bubbled up from my throat, and tears dripped down my face. "Sto-op!" I yelled, my giggling overwhelming me and all rational thought. My sides began to hurt as I doubled over on myself to avoid the wiggling fingers. "Stop! Please! I'm gonna pee!"

"Gross, Misaki. Don't do that," Link chuckled along with me, joking. Nevertheless, Link stopped his tickle attack and settled back down on the bed, pulling me on top of him.

"Hah…" my laughter died down, and I rested comfortably on Link's chest. In that one moment, he had changed everything, erasing all the bad events of the past few days. Link was an amazing person. With a tired and happy sigh, I smiled. "I love you, Link."

My mate smiled in return. "I love you too. Now and forever, until the end of time."

I could only hope tomorrow would continue on this happy note and be better than today had been.

* * *

 **Well, there's that chapter done. I find things are starting to unfold nicely. Questions will arrive soon, that I am sure of. And get ready for the emotional ride that is this story.**

 **Rate and review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for another chapter that will further us along on this wonderful journey. But before we begin, who here has played Breath of the Wild? (raises hand) Isn't it amazing?! You guys might see some elements from it as well (don't really know when, though), so be prepared for that.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Zelda… Unfortunately… Enjoy!**

* * *

The ground rumbled lightly as the creature within stirred to life. Stagnant air rushed into withered lungs, having taken its first breath within hours. Blue eyes, once full of hope and determination, flashed a sienna-crimson, now filled with rage and bloodlust.

With all the creature had, it used whatever blood it had left coursing through its muscles to dig through the clay and muddy soil of the earth, excavating itself. At long last, cool air mixed with freezing rain met the fingers of the creature, its internal temperature changing to match that of the territory's.

Now free from its grave, the creature panted, taking in huge gulps of air as its body slowly repaired itself. Memories from before death came rushing back suddenly, and all was made clear. He had been a man from this little town. They had been attacked by the very thing he was now. Growling low, he curled his fingers into a fist, newly formed claws digging into soft flesh. "He will pay!" the creature swore. "He will pay for what he did to me and the village! He will pay for turning me into this monster!"

A newfound resolve in his slow beating heart, the creature rose from his knees and set off on his journey, trudging through the muck. But first, he had to ease this pain resonating from his gums and stomach.

* * *

My day was already off to a rocky start. Link and I had been woken up at the butt-crack of dawn by Desmond so that Link could take care of his "royal duties." Desmond was less than happy to see us sharing a room and promptly returned Link's things to the room he had previously assigned. I was then informed to not wait up on him, for these "duties" would take a majority of the day. I felt for Link, I really did.

To keep myself and my brain occupied, I decided to traverse the gardens. Though it was still raining, the gloom of the downpour did nothing to deter the magnificence of the enclosed garden. In fact, they were rather strange but impressive. A good portion of the land had machines integrated into it. Of course none of it was operable and functioning; it was merely decoration. I found myself running my hands across the intricate grooves of some of the machines before sliding it down what appeared to be versatile limbs.

"Fascinating, aren't they?" a voice spoke. I jumped back, surprised, and turned around to see a girl behind me. She was no older than me, but you could easily tell she was of high class. Long, ringlets of blonde spilled over her shoulders, curling around her face, and lavender-gray doe eyes stared back at me in wonder. "These machines are called Guardians," she informed, voice soft and sweet. "King Liam loves the history behind them."

Releasing a heavy breath, I crossed my arms. "I'm sure he does," I said with a roll of my eyes.

The girl giggled lightly, sitting down on a nearby stone bench, her many layers of violet skirts puffing out. She smoothed them down with a pale hand. "The Guardians were once used as weapons from an ancient tribe back in Hyrule. There is much history behind their creation, but King Liam simply likes the massive power they represent, so he had them brought here." The high-society girl looked off into the distance before her face took a look of surprise. "Ooh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Drusilla!"

"Misaki," I answered back.

Drusilla smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure." Standing up, the girl made her way to me and started to circle. "I've never met a kitsune before, despite them being all over the place. Uncle Desmond says it's improper for a lady to leave the castle estates, and we don't get many yokai visitors." She pointed to my tails. "May I?"

I shrugged. "Just be careful. They're sensitive." Drusilla picked one up in her hands, stroking the fur softly. "So you say your uncle is Desmond, as in the advisor?" Time to get some information.

With a nod, the girl cuddled up to my tail. "Uh huh!" She acted a lot younger than she appeared to be. "How do you get your fur so silky?"

"Natural. Anyway, what do you think of all that's going on?" I pressed.

With a sigh, Drusilla dropped my tail and returned to her seat. She propped her head up on her arm with her knee. "It's a mess. Nothing more." Turning her gaze back to the Guardian we had been previously discussing, Drusilla started speaking more seriously. "I'll be honest with you, Misaki. I knew who you were. I knew you were Link's True Mate. It's a wonderful thing you two share that I don't want to come in between. None of this was my idea."

Letting out a sigh of relief, I slumped into myself before taking a seat beside Drusilla. "What a relief," I mentioned. "I really didn't want to have to start not liking you. You seem nice. And I'm glad I found an ally in all of this."

The young baroness nodded. "Agreed. All of this was decided for me by the king and my uncle. I honestly want no part of this… although, I won't deny that your mate is quite striking."

I laughed. "Won't blame you there." I scratched the back of my head. "So what do you plan to do?"

"What can I possibly do?"

"You can help me stop this, for one."

"How?"

My shoulders lifted and dropped in a shrug. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

Drusilla was so unlike her uncle. Whereas he was cruel and calculating, analyzing everything with his gaze, his niece was kind and sincere. It was a wonder they were even related.

Roaming the halls, my footsteps echoing against the marble floors, I attempted to find my mate. There were many things I wished to discuss him, namely if the secret wedding had been a joke or not.

The fox weddings of ancient history were notorious for being secretive and simple, so it wouldn't be hard to pull off, but many factors contributed as well… not to mention a couple of things would have to be substituted.

The sound of weapons clashing and gunfire drew my attention. I found myself on a nearby balcony, overlooking guard training. However, there was one man who did not belong amidst the sea of uniforms and armor.

Link.

He stood in the center of the circle of men, tense and at the ready. Guards rushed him all at once, and I gasped in fright. The okami began tossing men over his shoulders like they were discarded dolls. Disarming the men who possessed weapons looked to be child's play for him. How I loved to watch him work, my blood alive and blazing with pride.

It was then that an spear grazed across Link's chest. Severing the fabric and slicing the skin underneath. Pride suddenly changed to rage, my inner fox wanting recompense. The training suddenly stopped and Liam approached the scene. His voice, usually low and demanding, was raised in anger.

"Weak!" he snarled. "How dare you show that pitiful display in front of me! It's a wonder how you survived for all these years. Pups perform better than you. If there is any hope for this kingdom, you'll go again. Now!"

My rage intensified and I began my furious descent down to the training grounds, but by the time I managed to find my way there, everyone but Liam was gone. He had been waiting for me. With his back to me, he growled. "You would do well to know your place here." He turned, eyes glaring with such an intensity that I shrank back unconsciously. "For a women to set foot on these training grounds—to even watch—is a disgrace on my throne. You shall never return here, am I understood."

Standing my ground, my head turned side to side in my search for my mate. "Where's Link? I want to speak with him."

Liam suddenly snarled, turning and rushing at me so fast, I barely had time to blink. In a belligerent display of authority, I was backhanded, the sheer force and surprise of it knocking me to my backside. My hand immediately found my cheek, which would certainly bruise. "You will listen and obey when I speak!" His aura flared dangerously as he bent down, grabbing my lower face violently. "Remember this, pesky kitsune: Not only are you and your friends pests, but you all are just as much prisoners as my impudent stepson. You are on my territory now, and my word is law." I was released, and Liam began to leave. "Remember this and submit, or leave and never return."

Left in the mud, rain beating down on me, I trembled, truly terrified for the first time in a long time. Why was I so frightened? Surely Ganondorf was more threatening than Liam, so why was his aura so strong? Why could I not stop trembling? Was I out of my league here?

Picking myself off the ground, I made my way back inside the castle, holding my cheek softly. I could already feel the bruise forming, and since it was caused by another yokai, it would take a generous amount time to heal. It was just my luck to have everything so twisted.

Another set of footsteps halted me in my tracks, forcing me to look up from my feet. It was Desmond, a compress in his hands. He looked at me and tutted. "I warned you, did I not?" He approached, and I resisted the urge to flee, my fox very on edge. Pressing the coolness to my face, he smiled as I sighed. "My king has become very violent as of late, you must forgive him." Desmond, with a hand at the small of my back, pushed my into a nearby room, my tails dragging sadly behind us. It appeared to be another drawing room.

"I-I just don't understand," I admitted, sitting down in a fluffy chair.

Desmond shook his head. "No one does." He let me have the compress, moving to pull a robe. A small gong was heard and minutes later, a maid came rushing in, a tray of tea in her hands. Desmond dismissed her and promptly fixed a cup, handing it to me. Perhaps he wasn't as cruel as I initially thought of him.

Gingerly sipping at my tea, I ignored the throbbing in my cheek. Desmond stood at the door, his gaze never wavering from my face. At my sideways glance, he smiled. "My apologies, Misaki. My mind got away from me, but I must say despite what has happened to you, you remain quite beautiful." I flushed. "Alas, that is a conversation for another time. For now, enjoy the tea." He bowed low. "I'll leave you to it."

I was alone once again. Alone and confused.

* * *

The past couple of hours were a blur of pain and misery, and I hadn't moved from my spot in the chair. The ice inside my compress had all but melted, yet I continued to hold it to my cheek, not willing to part with it. My empty tea cup sat on the end table beside me.

I didn't want to emerge from the privacy the drawing room provided me. It felt a lot safer than the outside world. However, I wanted the company of my friends as well, but they couldn't see my like this. Still, where were they anyway? I hadn't seen them all day.

Standing from my spot, I cleaned up my mess while pondering my next move. I needed to get cleaned up, but first I had to leave this room.

The door to the drawing room suddenly swung open, a familiar prince behind it. "Misaki?" Dark questioned from the threshold. "Where've you been? The others and I have been looking all over for you. What happened to your cheek?" Dark's thumb pressed against the bruise and I whined. He sucked in a breath. "You poor thing. You're scared to death."

"It was… never mind," I refrained.

"What?" I shook my head, refusing to answer him. Dark huffed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Well, even if you won't tell me what happened, let me bring you to someone who can treat that." I agreed with a small nod, allowing it. The younger prince took me by the arm and began escorting me throughout the twisting maze that was the castle. We climbed up quite a few flights of stairs before ending up in what appeared to be a grand—though very feminine—bedroom. Dark knocked on the doorframe. "Mother?"

My head whipped around. "This is your mother's room?"

The answer was given to me by the arrival of Queen Medilia. She came out of a side room—an office, perhaps—wiping her hands in a silk kerchief. "Yes, what is it, Dark? Is something the—My goodness!" She had seen my face. "Misaki! What on earth happened to you, darling?"

I shook my head. "I ran into a door."

"She won't tell me either," Dark interjected.

Medilia was having none of my excuses. She rushed over and sat me down at her vanity. Pulling out a first-aid kit from one of its many drawers, the queen got to work, disinfecting the area around the bruise. Medilia dabbed at my bruised skin meticulously and cautiously. Her baby blues were ever calculating, and I noticed a few set of fair wrinkles that I hadn't noticed before, as well as a few silver hairs. It was the only sign of her aging.

As she worked, I couldn't help but watch for Liam out of the corner of my eye. Even if this was the queen's personal boudoir, that didn't mean the man couldn't show up at any moment. I was almost expecting him to leap from the walls. My tails curled around me and my seat nervously.

"So this is a very… womanly room," I noted, making conversation.

"Shh," the queen chastised me. "Don't talk." Medilia grabbed my chin gently, turning my head to the side. "But yes, you're correct. This room is very much my own personal space. Most queens have separate living quarters from their kings, traditionally the room they inhabited before the wedding night. Liam wouldn't dare step foot in here." There was an underlying tone to her voice, her explanation well thought out. When Medilia caught my gaze, she smiled sadly, knowing that I suspected more. "I haven't been in our shared quarters in years now," she admitted.

Taking a small strip of gauze, it was taped to my cheek, and the kit was returned to its drawer. "It's a decently bad bruise. The surface skin might even bleed a little bit, but it shouldn't be much, so don't be alarmed." Taking my hand in hers, Dark observing us from a nearby chair, Medilia cupped my face softly, her ears low. "Misaki, tell me, did my husband do this to you?"

I heard Dark's breath hitch from the other side of the room. His fur was erect and bushy and his eyes were dilated. It became evident that he hadn't considered his father capable of doing even this.

If it was a direct answer Medilia was expecting, she wouldn't get it from me. A turn of my head was all she got, tears finally welling in my eyes after all that had transpired. Apparently, it was all she needed, though. A light growl resonated from her chest. "What's become of him?" she questioned, more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Was he not always like this?" I questioned.

The beautiful okami regarded me sadly. "No, he was always a cruel, underhanded man, far different from Arn—Link's father. And yet, Liam would never stoop so low as to hit a woman. He's lied and cheated and, I'm sure, killed before, but he's never lashed out at a woman with violence. It scares me to think that he has now resorted to that, despite it being one of his lesser offenses. Who knows, children might not even be safe now." She looked off towards the lone window on the west wall of her room. Raindrops slid down the pane, the city of Solei just as gray as it had been when I arrived, the sunset fighting to break through the cloud barrier. "I wonder what could have caused this change."

Dark stood from his spot in his chair, popping his back. "If my father is indeed the culprit behind this, unfortunately we have no case. He is the king and he has all the leverage he could need. And with no parliament of any kind since he disbanded it, we are at his whims with everything he decides. We will always be in the wrong."

Medilia still stared out the window and it brought another thought to mind. "Was Shexia always such a rainy country? More rain has fallen in my time here than I see during typhoon season."

"No," answered the queen. "Shexia used to be a very gorgeous country. I believe the eternal rains first arrived, hmm, nearly four hundred years ago. Even with how light the rain is, the land is more likely a bog now, and we've had to adapt quite quickly to avoid constant flooding. We've advanced in irrigation tremendously since and our dams are constantly open. Our lakes might as well be oceans."

"It's a good thing Shexia is on a plateau," commented the ebony prince.

"Indeed. I've always thought this was the gods way of punishing me for giving up Link."

So the rains came just after Link was left in Hyrule. He was probably no older than four or five then. And four hundred years was a long time for it to be raining. Even with the country's preventative measures, Shexia should be underwater by now. How had it survived this long? Something supernatural and magical was definitely at play here.

At the very least, this would prove a problem for Hyrule in the long run—as well as other kingdoms. With the constant drainage of water, the areas surrounding the plateaued Shexia would force the water elsewhere. This could explain the gradual increase in the water sources around Hyrule. While it may not be a huge problem now, it definitely would be if it didn't stop raining.

We needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

We sat around and talked for a while, Medilia having brought in a light lunch. The conversation from earlier continued on, the queen explaining many things about Liam and even the kingdom itself. The laws of Shexia were explained, all the dos and don'ts… and to be honest… a lot of them were quite stupid—courtesy of Liam.

When Link came up in the conversation, specifically where he was, I shrugged. "I have no idea," I had told them. I didn't mention seeing him train.

At last, it was time to leave the queen to her musing, so Dark offered to escort me to my friends. I had accepted graciously, not eager to get lost in the castle. I wasn't so sure that the servants had gotten to it all yet in reality. There was no way they would find me if I were to get lost.

Hikari and Sheik had been in the recreational room, one of the only other places the king wouldn't go. It was an "unproductive space," Dark quoted his father. My friends had reacted just as I had expected. They questioned the gauze on my face, making threats to whoever had done it (though that part was mostly from Hikari). Dark and I remained silent.

"Seriously, it's fine, Hikari," I dismissed. "It'll heal." A yawn suddenly overtook me, fatigue washing over me. "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"Perhaps you should turn in?" Sheik suggested. "You appear to have had a hard day. I'm sure Link wouldn't want you pushing yourself." His tail flicked around lazily. Sheik looked like he could use a nap too.

I nodded in agreement, the thought of my mate putting a smile on my face. "Yeah, I think I will." I bid my friends a good night before returning to my bedroom. As I changed for bed and climbed in between the sheets, I grew anxious to see Link.

Yet, for the time that I was awake, Link never returned to the room.

* * *

 **Well, that's another chapter. How did you like the growing tension? Don't worry, though. More will be explained in due time. This is a story that I actually have a little planned out.**

 **If there are any questions, feel free to PM me.**

 **Anyway, rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I must say, I was really on a roll with this chapter… but be prepared for emotional turmoil. I've been writing that quite a lot lately.**

 **Anyway, I guess this could be considered a filler chapter, but it is crucial to the story for numerous reasons.**

 **I do not own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

To say that I managed to get any rest at all during the following days would be an understatement. I had tossed and turned in my bed all night, vague imaging from my reoccurring nightmare playing through my head. Seeing it over and over again was beginning to take its toll. To make matters worse, I had barely seen my mate.

I sat up at the sound of knocking on my door, nearly jumping in fright. The person on the other side of the door didn't wait for my response, the door swinging open moments later. Desmond walked inside in all his finery, a tray of food in hand and a smug grin on his face. "Ah, Misaki," he said, voice as smooth as silk. "I'm happy to see that you are awake."

With a soft huff, I pulled the comforter close to my chest—choosing to ignore how the movement drew the advisor's eyes—and brushed my hair back away from my face. "What's going on, Desmond? You've never woken me up before, and I don't recall asking for a wakeup call."

Desmond let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes, well, today is a special day. Today is Link's coronation."

"Coronation?"

He nodded. "To be allowed to rule over the kingdom someday, the king must announce Link as the High Prince to the public and proclaim that he will be the successor to the throne. He will also speak of Link's betrothal."

Not even eight o'clock and I was already depressed. If my tails weren't wrapped around me, they would be hanging limply by me. "Oh," I answered, despondent.

Fingers were at my chin, lifting my face back up. I hadn't even heard Desmond approach. "Come now," he said. "Today is a momentous occasion. I know it's not quite happy in your perspective, but it's for the best. When Link marries my niece, the changes that need to be made for the kingdom will get made, and new blood will lift up the people for the better. Try to be a little more enthusiastic."

"Forgive me if I'm not exactly happy that my mate… my True Mate… is marrying someone else. I like Drusilla and all, but I was made for Link and he for me. There cannot literally be a more perfect match."

Desmond raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at me, a smirk on his lips. "I've heard of people having more than one possible True Mate. Perhaps, you are the same, and there's someone better out there." He tapped the end of my nose before walking to the closet. "The king may not wish you to be there, but you are a guest and will be treated as such as long as I am here."

I couldn't help but smile. It was comforting to think that I wasn't completely disliked by the people here at the castle. Dark and Medilia liked me, Drusilla was kind, and even Desmond seemed more reasonable than the king. "I, uh, didn't exactly bring anything to go to a coronation in."

With a smile, Desmond flung the closet doors open. "Not a problem. You may have not have had time to look through it properly, but your closet as an assortment of dresses. We might have a problem, though."

My smile fell. "What's that?"

The advisor made a few tutting noises as he shifted through various sections of the closet before delving further in. "The coronation just so happens to fall upon one of our cultural festivals, and we have many radiant gowns to fit the theme, but I'm afraid none of them are befitting of the beauty that shall wear it."

A blush spread across my cheeks, and I could practically hear the smugness in Desmond's voice. Maybe he was more than just reasonable. Not many people have right out told me that I was beautiful.

"Ah, here we are!" he cried, emerging from the closet at last. In his hands was a dark blue gown, though I couldn't quite make out the details. "Shexia went through a bit of a gothic phase, so the dress is a little more elaborate than what's considered normal, but still more modernized than what we had back then." Desmond hung the dress up at the front of the closet before turning to face me. "I'll send in someone to help you get ready. Until then," he motioned to the tray of food on the table—which I had completely forgotten about, "eat. You'll want to bathe right after."

I nodded and Desmond went to leave, bowing out of the room. "Desmond," I called. He stopped. "Thank you."

He bowed again and shut the door behind him.

* * *

I had eaten my fill of what was on the tray, not really tasting any of it, and hopped into the shower. I made sure to wash thoroughly, not wanting to get the dress I was about to wear dirty with my less than noble skin… as dumb as that sounded. The fact that if I didn't finish washing in time, the handmaiden—lady in waiting—maid—whatever they called them now—would insist upon helping me finish. It had happened on one of the first days I had arrived here until I insisted I could wash myself.

Turning off the shower, I stepped out and dried off carefully, wrapping a robe around myself. I walked to the mirror and gazed at my reflection. The bruise that had been on my cheek had long since faded, no evidence of it ever being there remaining. My eyes fell down to my neck, sadness filling them at the sight of my mating bite. It was starting to fade away just as the bruise had… no doubt Link's was fading as well. Until the… er… consummation of a union, the bites would have to be renewed many times over until the more permanent bond was in place. Just like with rings, they could be removed.

Turning away from the mirror, unwrapping the towel on my head, I grabbed my hairbrush and began dragging it through my long locks, choosing to distract myself. It worked. I became so enraptured in my work that I almost missed the sound of my door closing shut. I shrugged it off, sure it was one of the staff come to help me. However, when strong arms wrapped around my waist and a nose began nuzzling into my neck, I was more than a little surprised.

With a small jump, my eyes flew to the mirror just as the scent of my mate wafted into my nostrils. "Link," I spoke softly. I had almost forgotten what he smelled and felt like.

"I'm sorry," he rumbled into my skin. He looked a bit rough; no doubt Liam was working him hard. "I'm sorry I haven't been here."

I let out a deep sigh, tension falling off my shoulders as I sank backward into Link's chest. I shrugged. "It's all right," I breathed. "You've been busy."

"That's no excuse." His fingers splayed across my stomach until he was cupping my ribcage. My eyes closed in bliss as Link's breath ghosted across my throat. "You reek of sadness and stress and… fear?"

"Things have been hard," I admitted.

Link growled low. "Yes, but that's not a reason to be fearful. Are you afraid because of what Liam did?"

My eyes snapped open and I turned in the okami's hold. "You heard?"

He nodded slowly, his thumb brushing over where the bruise would be. "Dark made me aware of it. He wanted me to know what had happened and to check up on you, but I've been saddled with so much work. I nearly attacked the bastard when I saw him next. It was only thanks to Dark that I managed to restrain myself."

A breathy chuckle escaped me. I rested my head against Link's chest, inhaling his scent deeply. I let myself be consumed by it, scent marking myself and Link as well. "I've missed you."

His arms wrapped around me and his head rested atop mine despite my wet hair. He kissed the tip of my ear. "I missed you," he returned. Link let out a shuddering breath. "I promise," he started, "once all this is over, we're gone. We'll leave this place and have a redo mating ceremony. Hell, we'll elope if we have to… as long as you're mine."

"I'm yours…"

A throat was suddenly cleared, and our heads turned violently, spotting the woman who was supposed to help me dress in the doorway. Damn her and her timing! "Your Highness, I'm afraid it is unacceptable to be associating with your… courtesan at this time."

 _Did she just…?_

Link let out a throaty growl, insulted by the woman's outlook of me. I placed my hand gently on Link's chest, shushing him. "It's fine," I whispered. "It didn't bother me." From the woman's impatient foot tapping, I knew she was ready to get me fixed up. I groaned. "Perhaps, you should go get ready too. I'll see you at the coronation?"

He nodded, kissing me softly on the cheek. "I'll see you there." Link left, but not before sending the woman a terrifying glare.

"Finally!" the woman exclaimed. She bulled me back into the boudoir and sat me down at the vanity where my hours of torture began. But as they say, pain is beauty.

* * *

The party was in full swing already and it had barely begun. I was feeling a bit silly in my gown, feeling not much like myself. I had hoped to enter with Sheik and Hikari, so as to not feel so out of place, but they had already left by the time I had gotten to their room. Now, I stood awkwardly in my dress, lurking in the dark corridor leading to the ballroom.

True to the Gothic theme, my gown was more than just a little elaborate. What I had mistaken for just a dark blue was more of a midnight color. The top portion of the dress was made entirely of lace, the low neckline made to look like leaves as the off the shoulder sleeves hugged my arms all the way down to my palms. The skirts of the piece was made up of layers upon layers of silk that cascaded down my body like a waterfall, flowing into a train. A black, sparkling collar-like necklace covered my throat—honestly making me itch. To top it off, my hair was pulled back into an intricate up do, curls falling down the back of my neck.

I knew I looked pretty, but I didn't look like me. Though, it could be worse. Desmond had taken in account of my many tails and had the dress altered slightly to accommodate them.

Taking in a deep breath, I steeled my nerves and began taking my first steps into the ballroom, afraid I would fall thanks to the traditional boots I wore. I didn't expect for the vast amounts of silence to greet me.

Everyone was staring.

The herald suddenly cracked his staff against the floor and, in a loud voice, announced, "Introducing, the Lady, Misaki Tsuki."

I continued my way into the ballroom. _Right,_ I told myself. _They're staring at me because I'm the reincarnation of the Lady Kitsune, not because I look stupid._ Though, in all reality, I probably did.

As I passed the people of the court, I could hear their whispering. "Isn't she the reincarnation of the Mother Kitsune?" "It's been awhile since I saw a kitsune. Look how lovely her ears and tails are. Such power." "I heard the king interrupted her and the High Prince's wedding. Poor dear."

Hikari and Sheik soon joined me, the pair looking lovely together. As per tradition, their clothing matched quite well. They were both a vision in dark purples and blacks. "We were announced too," commented Hikari. The silhouette of her wings against her ensemble gave her the appearance of dark, avenging angel. "It took me by surprise."

Sheik nodded his head in agreement. "I'll say. It goes against every instinct I have as a Sheikah to be announced that way."

Releasing a heavy breath, I rested a hand on my forehead. "I'm just ready to go home. With Link by my side." My friends frowned, feeling my pain.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew my attention, causing me to look up. Desmond was approaching our little group, all decked out in… midnight blue… That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? After all, he did pick my dress. "Good evening," he said to all of us. "I hope you all are enjoying the festivities, but if I may borrow Misaki, I would be ever so grateful."

The advisor extended his arm out to me, and I reluctantly wrapped my arm around his elbow, allowing him to whisk me away. He brought me to a far corner of the ballroom. "Might I say you look enchanting this evening? I thought I might escort you for the evening, considering the circumstances," he said.

 _So he did mean to match me._ "I see."

"However, before we can partake in dancing, the royal family wished to speak with you." I nodded as Desmond escorted me in the direction of the thrones. "Your Majesties," he said, as we bowed.

Liam dismissed his advisor with a wave of his hand. "Leave us," he ordered. They king and queen were dressed in a vibrant green, gold embellishments making up the trimmings. Medilia looked quite regal upon her thrown, the mock cloak spilling from her shoulders and the diadem on her head.

"Well, well," Liam said, drawing my attention back to him. His crown sat high on his head, almost like a flag. "You look almost like nobility, but you're still quite underwhelming for a supposed reincarnated god."

Medilia gasped. "Liam!"

"Now, I'm just stating the facts." He got down from his throne and began to circle me, analyzing me. I tried to keep myself from showing any fear, but I couldn't keep the slight tremor from my legs. Liam leaned in close, whispering into my ear. "Despite your apparent status, you'll never be more than a siren or a pauper that nearly stole the kingdom's future king away." He return to his throne, sweeping his cape out from behind him. "Enjoy tonight's festivities, girl. It'll be the last thing you enjoy in Shexia."

* * *

I hadn't felt like enjoying much of anything after that conversation. And it had happened all so quickly. Before I could blink, I was being sent away, Desmond once again taking me by the arm. He, at least, seemed concerned of my mental state afterwards. He had brought me to the desert buffet. He insisted that I try some of the more exotic desserts and pastries like the macrons, petit fours, and the mini fraiser.

I didn't have the heart to tell them that I had had them before when Princess Zelda had selected the caterers for my mating ceremony.

Alas, sugary sweets had little to no effect in boosting my mood. And to make matters worse, I had lost Hikari and Sheik in the sea of people preparing to hear Liam's announcement. Speaking of, it was beginning.

Liam and Medilia stood in front of their thrones, displaying their grandeur. Link and Drusilla stood beside them, the pair looking like white roses. "Good people of Shexia," the king said. "It gives me great pleasure to say that after years of searching, we've found my son, Link, at long last!" The people cheered, but from the way he said it, it was like Liam was comparing Link to a third favorite shirt he had just found in the lost and found, not really knowing it was missing in the first place.

I turned to Desmond as Liam continued to prattle on. "You'll have to excuse me. I need to find the ladies' room."

"Can't it wait?" he asked. "The king is about to give the big announcement."

"Afraid not," I replied, not waiting for an answer. I left the room faster than Desmond could blink.

I didn't really have to use the restroom. The truth was, I couldn't stand there and listen to Liam give a speech about Link marrying another woman. It didn't sit right with me; my stomach churning in distaste at the mere thought of it. So, I headed for the covered gardens instead.

Despite being mostly covered, the cool night air gave me a sense of relief and normalcy, making goosebumps rise on my flesh. Even the sound of the rain hitting the covering was soothing, though I was tired of all the water. I found myself moving deeper into the gardens until I was deep in the hedge maze. By the time I stopped, I figured myself to be in the very center of it, a large fountain marking the core of the maze as it gushed water.

I sat down on the ledge, letting my feelings catch up with me. My breath came out in pressured shudders, the exhale rough and unsteady. Everything was slowly crashing down around me and it seemed like there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Feeling wetness on my cheek, I grew surprised, realizing that I was crying. Pretty soon, I was wracked with ugly and heavy sobs, my shoulders shaking with the effort to hold them back. "It's so unfair!" I cried to myself, wiping my eyes. I didn't so much as care if I was smearing my makeup. I just felt so miserable. "I'm losing him! I'm losing him!"

"You're not losing him."

My eyes, still overflowing with tears raised to meet the object of my sadness. Link's own eyes, still the bluest thing I had ever seen, were filled with tears of their own. He opened his arms, and I wasted no time flying into them. If it were possible, I sobbed even harder, rubbing my face into the silver vest of Link's suit. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "I just… I just couldn't bring myself to listen to it!"

Link stroked my back, holding me tightly. "Shh, it's okay," he said. "I know." He let me cry into his chest for who knows how long. By the time I drew back, I was all cried out, sure that there couldn't possibly be anymore tears left. I was probably dehydrated too. Link took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders, rubbing up and down my arms. "I promise you, you are not losing me, Misaki. Never. There is no one else for me, but you, no matter what anyone says."

"I'm just so tired of all of this crap. It seems like more and more weight is being dropped on my shoulders and…and one of these days, I'm going to collapse from it."

The okami's thumbs rubbed at my cheeks, wiping away my tears. "I know all too well what you mean."

My eyes widened with the realization that Link probably had it just as bad if not worse. He was being trained to rule a country—which took years to learn, now being done in weeks—by a father, step or not, that didn't love him. He was being worked to the bone and beaten down during training. I had it easy to compared to Link. I had no right to complain.

"I'm sorry."

Link shook his head. "Don't be."

We stared at each other in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. I didn't notice Link's hand creeping up into my hair to release my tresses until they hit my back. I gasped at the tension in my head easing, not even aware it had been there, and sighed as my head was cradled gently. Link pulled me flush against him, his other gloved hand at my lower back.

I knew what was to happen next, and yet… I couldn't prepare myself for the sparks I felt as our lips connected. It was like reuniting with an old friend, sweet and desperate. Our breaths intermingled only for a moment before my lips were capture again, heat searing through my body as our tongues danced and clashed. I felt my heart speed up in my chest, and I knew Link could hear and feel it too. He smirked against my lips, loving what he did to me.

Gulping down air as we separated again, I began to feel dizzy. I wasn't sure if it was from the lack of air or from the mind blowing kiss. But I wasn't about to ask. Not when I could have Link kiss me again and again, to which he eagerly agreed to and gave in.

It was beautiful, and it almost felt… perfect.

* * *

 **Back, Desmond, back! Back away from Misaki! She's sooo~ spoken for!**

 **So much angst… and all those feels! And that kiss scene, though! I'm starting to get more comfortable writing scenes like that. Haha, this story will still be PG-13 at the most, however.**

 **I really had a lot of fun with this chapter, though. It practically wrote itself, and I think it's one of my best written. Although, I'm waiting for those "cupping my" moment jokes. As I was writing that scene in the bathroom, I started being a little immature and thought, "Hmm, where should I have Link hold Misaki?" (*Le Courage of Awesome writing*) "'His fingers splayed across my stomach until he was cupping my bre—ribcage.'" Haha!**

 **The next chapter (don't know when it will come out) will definitely be more productive. The actual "investigation" will kick off.**

 **Anyway, I really want to hear what you guys thought about this chapter and what you think will happen. Let me know in a review!**

 **…reviews are love… reviews are life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Get ready for a trip! This chapter is going to take you guys on a ride!**

 **This might be the last chapter for a while. I'm heading off to college in a couple of days, and I don't know when I'll be able to update.**

 **I do not own Zelda, nor do I own some of the kitsune stories featured in this work. They are simplified retellings I manipulated to fit my purpose. Enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

* * *

Link had once again disappeared from my life temporarily. I had a strong feeling that Liam may have uncovered our meet up at the fountain some way or another. He was undoubtedly keeping Link away from me now, putting him through grueling training. Sometimes I caught glimpses of him in the castle, but they were few and far between with only enough time for a smile and a wave.

My fears were confirmed when I heard some of the staff speak of me as I passed by them. I was now the courtesan that Link was having an affair with unbeknownst to his new fiancée. If only they knew that I had dibs first.

To make my mind away from the crude words spoken about me, I had decided to head into town. It would be most difficult for any of the civilians to recognize me at least. The town was probably the only place I would find shelter from the maelstrom of feelings coursing through me.

Sheik and Hikari had come with me, all three of us having left the castle grounds without informing anyone, but they quickly became interested in a boutique. This left me to my own devices, and I continued to explore the town, the rain beating down on my umbrella.

Stumbling upon an antique shop, I became enraptured by the things on display in the window. I headed inside, placing my umbrella in the stand, letting myself become immersed in the history before me. There weren't only cultural items and displays here, but books as well, no doubt filled with rich stories and history.

"Greetings, young one," the human shopkeeper said from behind his desk. His glasses were perched on the end of his hook-like nose, his beard of white all but masking the lower half of his face. "Can I help you—Oh! A kitsune! It has been quite some time since one has entered my shop. It's quite an honor."

His words were almost confusing. Kitsune weren't an uncommon breed of yokai, but everyone here spoke like they were rare. I remembered someone else had said something similar as well. And now that I thought about it, Shexia seemed to be predominantly inhabited by humans and okami, occasional other races thrown in.

I bowed. "Please, the honor is all mine."

The old man sighed happily. "Ah, I love your people's customs. How can I help you today, Miss?"

I shook my head. "I don't really know. I kind of just stumbled upon your shop, but I love antiques, so I couldn't resist."

"Yes, well. If you're looking for anything concerning other kitsune, I'm afraid you won't find much. Our king does not like the kitsune race… or anything outside his own race. He only tolerates humans."

That explained it a bit more. Wolves and foxes weren't exactly known for being the best of friends. It's a wonder how Link and I got along. "Please, show me what you have. I actually know very little about myself."

"Of course. Right this way." The old man, his back hunched in a permanent arch, led me to the back of the store. He seemed excited at the prospect of showing off his wares. "Now this," he instigated, "is a fine piece." Picking up a long pipe, he displayed it to me, marveling in its splendor. "This pipe belonged to a great kitsune warrior. They say he could kill a man quicker than the eye without drawing a single weapon. He would disappear like lightning and appear moments later, smoking his pipe, his enemy dead as a doornail with no visible wounds."

I wondered how much of that was true. It was true that yokai could move faster than the wind, but to kill someone without wounds? That seemed a little farfetched.

The shopkeeper moved to pick up a long, silk obi. It was beautifully crafted, the red silk embellished with gold and orange beads. "This obi belonged to Tamamo No Mae."

My eyes bulged. "You're kidding!" Tamamo No Mae was one of the most famous kitsune in history, but not for good reason. She went by many names, more nogitsune than kitsune. She traveled the world, seducing powerful world leaders, inventing new forms of torture, devouring people—especially children—in hopes of becoming more powerful. She was killed on the run, the evil Kyuubi no Nogitsune dying a violent death.

Moving onto the next item, a hair comb made to look like a blossom, the shopkeeper handed it to me. "This is the pin of Kuzunoha. It is a tragic tale of love and abandonment." I examined the gold comb in my hand, the red jewel in the center shining brightly. I listened as the story was told. "A human hunter found a white fox surrounded by poachers, injured. Feeling bad for the beastie, the hunter dealt with the poachers and treated the fox before releasing. What the hunter didn't know was that this fox was the kitsune Kuzunoha, a kitsune barely older than one hundred. She returned to him in the night, grateful to the human, and proclaimed her love for the man. They married soon thereafter and produced a young boy that harbored some of supernatural abilities."

I was enraptured by the story being unfolded before me. I urged the shopkeeper to continue. "What happened?"

"Though they were poor, they were happy. But in her happiness, Kuzunoha grew careless and her son discovered hidden nature. Whether it was by her tail or by her shadow, I don't know. Nevertheless, fearing for her family's safety and the possibility that others could discover her true nature, she fled. The only thing she left behind was a gift to her son in the ability to converse with the wild animals of the forest and this pin."

I sighed at the story. It was indeed romantic, but heart-wrenching. My sympathies went out to Kuzunoha and her family, wherever they may be.

"Unfortunately, that's about all the kitsune artifacts I possess," the old man sighed. He stroked his beard and assessed me, his gaze scrutinizing. "I've quite enjoyed your time here, my dear. I must admit that I've never met a Kyuubi no Kitsune in person."

My shoulders heaved in a shrug, my lips twisting into a half smile. "Me either. I am the only one that I know of."

The old man laughed, nodding his head. "Yes, yes," he said, returning to his stool behind his desk. "That would make sense as they are very rare. You, my dear, are a gift. But a gift shouldn't be so sad. So tell me, what has you so depressed that you would be wandering? Please, humor old Shousuke."

The old man—Shousuke—was very perceptive, it seemed. In a manner of minutes, he had me figured out. Scratching behind one of my ears, I let my frown take over my face. "My True Mate has been promised to another. His family is substantial enough to be able to make the decision of who he is to marry without his consent. They didn't choose me."

Shousuke had a gleam in his eye, light seeming to twinkle from his iris. "I see," he drawled. He tapped the side of his nose, his fingers on his other hand drumming against the counter. "You wouldn't happen to be Lady Misaki, would you?"

I gasped in surprise. "So you know. I thought I had did a fair job keeping my identity a secret."

Shousuke laughed, head thrown back. "I've been alive for a while now when concerning a human's natural lifespan. I've seen a great deal of things and know who to talk to when looking for information." Taking his ledger, Shousuke began to write a few things down on the pages. "I can't say I envy your situation," he said absentmindedly. "But I'm sure things will work out in the end."

My frowned only deepened. "I can only hope you're right." I had hoped to get away from the predicament at hand, but my troubles seemed to be following me everywhere. I could not escape from them.

The old shopkeeper's head shot up and he almost glared at me. "Of course, I'm right!" he exclaimed loudly, his raspy voice cracking at the volume. I took a step back, waiting for him to round on me. "Things always have a way of working themselves out. That's the funny thing about life… It's always in balance. You might think the world is full of nothing but evil, bad things happening at every turn. However, when you least expect it, good things begin to happen and that counteracts everything prior, balancing the world."

"I… I don't understand."

Shousuke sighed tiredly. "Both good and evil must be balanced if this world is to continue. One cannot exist without the other. When one becomes too great, the other retaliates until either it's balanced or until it is too great, sparking a chain of events that acts as a scale."

It slowly began to make sense. Like there was light, there was darkness. To make darkness, you had to have light. Yin and Yang. Push and pull.

"I sense that you need some spiritual guidance, Misaki," Shousuke suddenly suggested. "Why don't you go visit the shrine in the forest and reflect for a while?"

I perked up at the notion, my ears standing high, my tails no longer drooping. "What?" I said. "There's a shrine here?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's been here longer than even the first king of Shexia. It was here when Shexia was still a part of Hyrule, in fact. It might do you some good to travel up there, but I must warn you. The journey could be quite perilous. You'll have to travel out of town and head to the base of the far mountain." Shousuke chuckled lightly, shrugging. "Just when you find the time."

I nodded. "I think I will do that. Thank you, Shousuke."

"Thank you for spending time with an old man today."

With another nod and a smile, I left the store to look for my friends and head back to the castle.

* * *

The rained poured down on the limo as it brought Hikari, Sheik, and myself back to the castle. It created a strange, almost white noise in the silence of the car. The tengu and neko sat close together on the bench seat, thighs pressed close.

"Did you find anything of interest while in town today?" I asked them.

Hikari startled for a moment, seeming to have either forgotten where she was for a moment or forgotten who she was with. Her eyes widened for a fraction of second before narrowing once more, a soft smile gracing her features. "Not particularly," she answered. "We did see a rather lovely vase that would look splendid in the manor, though."

It was odd. Uli and Rusl hadn't crossed my mind since I had been in Shexia. I had almost forgotten what the manor looked like… It hasn't even been that long since I left.

"Misaki," Sheik spoke up. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. Hikari and I are going to return to Hyrule. At the very least, we're going to bring up the events of what happened here to Princess—well, she really can't be called that anymore—Queen Zelda. Perhaps, she can get this all sorted out."

I nodded. "I understand."

The neko's tail swayed across the seat beside him lazily. "Are you not coming with us? I think it would be in your best interest too. This place has dampened your mood."

"No," I replied. "I will not leave Link. I can't." The couple smiled sadly, their heads bobbing in understanding, their fingers intertwined. They knew, from the basis of their own relationship, just how important Link was to me. And they left it at that.

The car lurched to a halt suddenly, sending the us the floor. We shouted in alarm, the driver swearing from his seat up front.

"What's going on?" questioned Sheik.

Our driver shrugged, righting the cap on his head. "I do not know, sir," he said. "But there seems to be a commotion at the castle."

The three of us sharing a look, we forced ourselves out of the safety of the car, turning to stare at the structure before us. Screams of terror emanated from within, shattering and splintered echoes following. Sprinting up the stairs and into the open doors of the castle, I gasped at the wreckage inside. The floor was chipped and cracked, the carpet torn, and the chandelier dangling above looked to be on its last legs—the entirety of one side not even connected to the ceiling. Tapestries were shredded, candelabras snapped into pieces; it was a disaster.

More screaming. It was coming from upstairs in the east wing.

We ran as fast as we could up the stairs, following the sounds of fear and terror. A body was launched out of window—a guard—breaking through the glass, body making impact with the ground below with a _crunch._ Hikari and I cringed.

The air was heavy with fright, and I could smell urine and blood on the wind. It was bitter, and my hackles rose in anticipation of an attack. "Yoichi," I whispered under my breath. I could feel my sword flying towards me, a true miracle Yoichi even heard me at all.

"Misaki, what's the matter?" the sword spirit wondered.

I shook my head. "I don't know." Peering around the corner, my mouth went dry. Bodies littered the hallway, blood staining everything in sight. The corridor—white before—was now a shiny crimson. Resisting the urge to vomit, I transformed into the Sourusureiyā, the familiar robes and mask adorning my body. "Kuiiruyōni mimasu, Tamashi no Katana!"

Without any further delay, we proceeded down the hall and into the carnage.

* * *

Eyes radiating with bloodlust observed the chaos their owner created. He had once sworn to stop this kind of destruction once. But that was before his humanity had been taken away from him. That was before the slaughter of his village.

The creature's body twitched and shivered, not from fear, but from adrenaline. A nose was lifted to the air as the creature sifted through the thick stench of blood, searching for the correct scent of the one like him. The loud thumping of beating hearts was loud in his pointed ears, and he pinpointed the location of south, about five rooms down.

Licking his lips at the mere of thought of his hands around the neck of the other monster, the creature growled low, charging down the many paths inside the labyrinthine castle. He could feel the borrowed blood in his body thrumming with strength, renewing him with vigor.

Oh, yes. It wouldn't be long now.

Unexpectedly, the creature stopped, feeling the presence of three—no—four!—new people. They were following after him swiftly now. He needed to nip this in the bud. While he was indeed powerful now, there was no way he could stop more than three people at a time. Not in his current state.

The newcomers were in his sights now. A cat, a bird, a fox dressed in strange clothes, and a life force coming from the sword the fox carried. A nagging sensation licked at the back of his brain. He knew these people somehow; maybe he had met them at some point. But that didn't matter any longer. They were in his way.

Vision shifting, warping into that of a predator, all he could see now were the heat signatures and the hearts beating in the newcomers' chests. His fangs were barred and ready to strike. He lunged, snarling and snapping, the cat kicking him away, a foot planted into his chest. The creature rolled down the blood-soaked hallway before leaping to his feet, charging again.

The fox stepped up this time, drawing her sword and brandishing it in a strange fashion, held perpendicular from her chest, the end balanced against her hand. And as he neared, she pushed the blade outward, swinging it around with her dominant hand, batting him away as if he were a mere fly. The creature struggled to his feet, but before he could move again—having only just stood up—the fox was in front of again, another language slipping from her lips.

He couldn't move. Couldn't even twitch. Something was happening to him.

Where was he?

* * *

Recognition immediately overcame us as we laid eyes on the being responsible for all the carnage. It was the boy from the village. Pipit. He had turned somehow, his form that of a vampire's… only he was mindless… Pipit no longer.

We set to work as Pipit charged at us, delivering our attacks and parries. And as Pipit attempted to rise, I stood before him, digging into my energy, ready to delve into his mind.

"Kokoro no yūgō."

* * *

 _Pipit's mind was in turmoil. It was unable to comprehend what was happening to its host. Instead of white as Ralph's had been, Pipit's mind was a deep burgundy, black smoke billowing in the chamber like poison._

 _The vampire's once human form materialized in front of me, head clutched in his hands. He tore his hair out, screaming in silent agony. He was in so much pain._

 _"Pipit," I said, attempting to make contact and settle his mind. "Calm yourself, Pipit." The boy continued to thrash, throwing his head back and forth as he shouted._

 _A loud voice thundered in my own head, making me wince._

Make it stop! Kill… Destroy monster….

 _"What monster?" I questioned, trying to reason with Pipit. As long as he was in such agony, I could not get him to lead me to his source._

It's responsible…. Stop! Stop! Stop!

 _Something was happening in the physical world._

* * *

When the attack on the castle first started, Link was training. It was fitting that he was equipped for battle at the time, so he leapt into action, but the creature that was attacking was fast… far quicker than he.

The thought of his mother spurred him further into action, making him rush to her and his half-brother's side, worried for their safety. He found them in the Royal Library. "My son, what—"Medilia began.

Link shushed her, grabbing hers and Dark's wrists. "No time to explain. Dark, you must protect mother. Something is attacking the castle."

His doppelgänger nodded. "Say no more, brother. I'll protect her with my life. Now, go."

Now assured of their safety, Link ran towards the battle, following the bodies littering the halls. He found Liam and Desmond in one of the studies, both of them baring weapons. Link and Liam shared no more than a nod, a silent agreement to hold their squabbling for later.

The trekked through the halls, stopping at the sight of the boy from the village practically hypnotized by Misaki. Link's mate was in her Sourusureiyā form, the red and white mask seeming hollow and lifeless against her face. She had the boy from the village—now turned vampire—in a mental hold, no doubt searching his mind for an answer that no one else could see.

Link glanced to his stepfather, Liam's face holding a large amount of surprise. This was the first time he was seeing Misaki's power, a small portion of what she could do. He seemed… dare Link hope… entranced. Perhaps his view of her was changing?

Desmond clicked his tongue, his impatience showing on his face, eye narrowed, brows furrowed. "What are you all waiting for?" he demanded. "Now is the time to end this monster." Drawing a dagger from his coat, he began to approach the back of the boy.

Sheik reacted first. "Stop!" he exclaimed in a panic, though he made no move forward. It was like he was afraid to take even a step. "Their minds are connected! If you kill Pipit, who knows what'll happen to Misaki!"

Desmond didn't stop. Instead, he grabbed Pipit by the shoulder, plunging the dagger up into his back, though his ribs, and into the heart. The boy's skin practically exploded around the silver blade, flesh bubbling and boiling as it melted away from bone. Screeching, both he and Misaki fell.

* * *

 _Pipit's panic began to rise, as if he was sensing something I could not. He was frantic… desperate._

 _Another mind touched mine out of nowhere, surprising me with its presence. It felt like… Liam… only it was… broken? Why?_

 _I watched as the boy in front of me froze, his heart booming in my head now._

Thump.

Thump.

THUMP.

 _Hot, white pain lanced through me, stealing my breath. Pipit's silence screams became audible and deafening. He clawed at his back, tearing the flesh, and I wanted to do the same._

 _Our thoughts were running together now._

Pain… _Pain…_

 _Agony…_ Agony…

Why?... _Why?..._

I'm sorry…

 _...What?_

* * *

My brain had been forced away by the unforeseeable pain, breaking my connection with Pipit. I lay on the floor, Tamashi no Katana on the ground beside me as my transformation faded away. My eyes stared at Pipit as he writhed on the floor, inches away from me. Red stained his back, a dagger deep between his ribs, and I felt a spot in my own back simmering with pain, wetness making my shirt stick to my skin.

Was I bleeding?

Hands found their way to the back of my head, cradling it gently in their hold as I was eased into a lap. I looked up into a familiar face.

Link.

He looked down at me with worry etched into his handsome features. The okami stroked my face softly, whispering quite assurances into my ear. I couldn't hear them. They were drowned out by a ringing in my head matched only by Pipit's shouting, his throat no doubt raw by now. My eyes were drawn to Desmond removing the dagger from the boy's back, wiping it on a handkerchief.

He had done this to Pipit… to me… to us.

Black spots danced at the corners of my eyes, consciousness slipping. My lasts thoughts, were the thoughts of Pipit. He had come here to kill what he thought was a monster…

Who was that?

* * *

 **Whew. That last part, though. That was fun to write.**

 **Anyway, I was looking at some old fanart a couple of days ago, and I thought it would be cool to hold another contest for this series, the first for this particular story. I thought it could get some creative juices flowing. What do you guys think?**

 **If you'd like to participate, just let me know, and I'll see if I can get a contest up and running. If it does happen, I would like for you guys to draw your favorite part from the Borderline series. It could be from Borderline Primal or from this story. It can be anything.**

 **The rules would be like usual. Post the art somewhere and leave a link for me to find it. Then, I would leave the voting up to you guys in a poll.**

 **If you would like for this to happen, let me know, and I'll officially announce it in the next chapter.**

 **Please, rate and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile. My first year of college is done, but I still have no idea what my update schedule will be like. Life is kind of hectic right now.**

 **I do not own Zelda. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was careful climbing over the shrubbery along the mountain path. The last thing I needed to do was strain the wound on my back. I'm not even quite sure I remember how I got it. All I could remember was making a mental connection with Pipit before we were both in excruciating pain. The next thing I knew, I was staring up my mate, covered in bandages.

No one would tell me what happened. Everyone in the castle seemed too scared to say anything and I couldn't ask Sheik and Hikari. They had left before I had woken up. No one would tell me why that was either.

Link was probably the only helpful person in this situation, but I rarely saw him anymore. He wasn't sure why Hikari and Sheik left while I was injured, but he did explain my injury a bit. It had something to do with the mental link I had established with Pipit. The turned vampire had gotten injured and the injury apparently affected me as well.

That had been nearly a week ago. I had only just woken up the day before, but I couldn't stand being in the castle anymore. While I wasn't really catered to, being an unwelcomed guest, I couldn't stand the presence there. I could sense how much of a hassle the staff Liam hired considered me. They were hired for that purpose alone after all. Of course they would find me annoying at the least.

I brushed away a stray branch, ducking away from the leaves. Birds chirped overhead and critters scurried along the floor of the forest, disturbed by my shuffling through the brush. Despite the constant rainfall, this forest was quite pleasant and cheery.

Continuing up the mountain path, I took notice as dirt became stone steps. I wasn't too far from the shrine now. I climbed the stairs, the incline growing steeper, as I looked towards my destination. The Torii was looming overhead, shimenawa hanging from the posts, once a bright red color now a dingy brown, chipping in various places. As I reached the top steps and passed through the Torii, a shiver swept over me, the shrine coming into sight, marking my entrance onto sacred land. The shrine itself was simple and—at some point—had been regal. Now it was dilapidated, falling to shambles.

Sadness swelled within me, paired with the disappointment that not even this place was spared by the effects of Shexia.

The shrine itself was rather small, proof that it wasn't the main shrine around these parts. As I got closer, my ears perked up. "Hey, this is an Inari shrine!" I realized thanks to the guardian foxes standing before the shrine. They reminded me very much of the pair of komainu A and Um back in the shrine of Tamashi no Katana. I wondered if I could visit them.

Inari shrines were probably the most abundant shrines, some of the reasons why being less favorable than others. If the Inari shrines weren't being prayed at by loyal devotees, it was by the people who had no choice or those who want power.

Kitsune were the tricksters of the ancient times, or so it had seemed. Before yokai were accepted among the humans, a lot of chose to remain in hiding. Only the tricksters would disturb the piece, making it seem like that's all we were. Soon enough, Inari shrines started to pop up all over the world, trying to placate the "fox gods" in the hopes that kitsune would stop causing trouble and stealing rice. Soon, we became "Guardians of Rice," warding off vermin so long as we received offerings to us and our god.

Of course, not everyone thought like this. Some people realized just how powerful some of the kitsune were and worshiped them unconditionally, believing the white and gold to be messengers to the gods. Devoted followers made their shrines now. However, news of the power we possessed spread like wildfire and soon our god was being worshipped in the hopes of being granted power; such is the way of people.

Approaching the fox statues, I ran a hand over the female's side, ruffling the faded red bib it wore. It was carrying a jewel in its mouth—probably reminiscent of a kitsune orb. The male carried a sutra scroll with… a key hanging off a tooth. I moved to examine the male statue more closely. "How strange. I've never seen a single statue carrying two objects before. What does it mean?"

Shaking my head, I made my way to the purification trough, smiling lightly at the water with in. I picked up the cup of what had once been a ladle and poured water over my hands. It probably wouldn't be sanitary to rinse my mouth, so I chose to forgo that part. I retuned the ladle cup and headed for the main hall, stopping to stand outside its doors. The entrance was impassable now, the inside of the temple practically collapsed in on itself.

Outside would have to do.

I bowed twice and clapped my hands twice before bowing one last time, hands still clasped together. I wasn't sure if Inari was real. And despite only actually being a deity, they were supposed to be quite powerful. Of course, even if Inari were real, I wouldn't know who they were. Many deities claimed to be Inari, both male and female. Some speculate that the Lady was Inari. It was unsure. At any rate, if they were out there, I hoped they were listening. Or better yet, the Goddesses themselves.

 _Please,_ I begged. _Let us find a way out of this situation. Help us—Link and I—stay together. I don't want to be separated from my True Mate. I want to help his family. I want us to be happy… all of us… Please._

With a sigh, I lowered my hands, feeling only the slightest bit better. If my prayers were to be answered, I knew they wouldn't happen just overnight. It would take time… I hoped there was enough time.

Turning on my heel, umbrella clasped in hand, I headed back to town.

* * *

It hadn't been long since I stepped through the doors of the castle when I was suddenly accosted by Dark. He came to me grinning widely. He was planning something. I just knew it.

"Misaki!" he beamed. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I was exploring," I explained.

Dark waved it off, looping my arm through his. "No matter," he said. "Mother wishes to speak with you." The younger prince began to lead me away down a series of halls. "She has a proposal for you of sorts."

"A proposal?" I questioned. "What could Queen Medilia ever want from me?"

"No, no," Dark shook his head. "Mother doesn't wish to ask anything of you. Rather, she wishes to gift you with something. It can only be given to you in secret, so do not speak of where I am about to take you." Stopping, Dark waited for my answer. It was at my nod that he proceeded to move again, only he didn't start walking. Instead, he reached for one of the candelabras, pulling down on the neck of the holder. It slid down, a section of the castle's stone walls parting and revealing a tunnel. "This way."

I was lead down into the tunnel, the wall shutting behind us. We had no light to guide us, but Dark seemed to know the way well, so I was not worried. He was confident in his steps, even with the rats skittering around in the dark. I shuddered at thought of their pattering feet riddled with germs.

We stopped, the wall in front of us sliding open with a scratching hiss, Dark having activated a switch. "In here," he instructed. "This is a secret room only mother and myself know about… well, and a select few other people. It was designed as a safe room for the royal family back when this place was originally built. And since Liam isn't descended of the royal family..." Dark grinned, "we didn't feel the need to inform him of this place."

Not able to hold back my chuckling, I shook my head and stepped inside the room. It was surprisingly well decorated with a couple of couches and chairs over a plush rug. A heater was attached to the wall to keep the place nice and toasty. A door was set off to the side, probably stocked with food. Medilia sat in one of the chairs, and she appeared to be crocheting. She smiled at me as I walked in. "I picked up the hobby when Link was a baby, before I married Liam. Kept me calm."

Sitting across from her, I folded my hands in my lap. "You wanted to see me, your Highness?"

She held up her hand. "Please, Misaki, we're about to be family. You can call me 'mom' when we're alone."

My eyebrows furrowed as I grew confused at her words. I looked at Dark who just waggled his eyebrows knowingly at me. "Family? What… What do you mean?"

Medilia put her hooks down and reached over to grab my hands in hers. "Well, you're about to be mated to my son. It's only natural you should call me mom."

Eyes widening, I stood up abruptly, my breath halting in my throat. "I-I can mate with Link?!"

Smiling brightly, Medilia laughed. "Yes! Like I'm going let my son marry someone he doesn't love. I won't let him be subjected to what I did."

"But… won't this affect the country and the unity of-of… whatever?"

A hand found its way to my shoulder. Dark handed be a small book. "We were curious if there was a loop hole, so we went looking. We found a clause in the mating bylaws regarding two things that stated," he pointed to a paragraph in the book, " _In the case that a member of the royal family has met their True Mate, they have the option of choosing to be with the True Mate over any partner chosen by that of arranged marriage."_ He pointed to the next passage. "And here," he began. " _No one may drive a mated pair apart in the hopes of one marrying one off to another. Once a pair is made, they are bound together until they see fit otherwise."_

Looking up from the book, I shrugged. "Okay, there's two things wrong with this. For one, it's Liam's word against mine, and Link and myself aren't mated. Liam interrupted our ceremony before we could finalize it."

"I am aware," Medilia admitted. "That's why we will hold one, so he cannot separate you two. You will be mated in secret and no one will be able to question if you are True Mates or not."

"A secret ceremony?"

"A regular Fox's Wedding," Dark confirmed. "You had mentioned it to me before, as a joke of course, but Link came to me with the idea a few days ago. Drusilla has agreed to keep it a secret as well. She wants this wedding even less than Link."

My heart clenched. _He was serious. He meant what he said._ "We… We can have it at the shrine!"

Medilia's head cocked to the side. Her lips down turned, eyes laced with curiosity. "Shrine?"

I nodded. "There's an old Inari Shrine at the base of the mountain. At least there we can have the Goddesses as witnesses."

"Well, in that case, you'll need something to wear." The queen smiled at me kindly, pulling a tape measure from her yarn basket. "I'll take your measurements and then we can have something made for you." She lifted my arms up to take the measurements. "What would you like?"

I thought back to the dress I wore to my first ceremony. It had been very beautiful with delicate details that complimented the feminine form… and yet, I did not want to wear it again. It reminded me of that failed ceremony from what now seemed so long ago.

"I want a kimono."

The two looked up at me in surprise. "A kimono? I hadn't pegged you as such a traditional yokai," Dark mentioned.

I smiled, a little sadly. "We weren't. We just liked to keep the traditions alive, but I've always admired a kimono."

"They are rather nice, aren't they," Medilia agreed. "A little restrictive, though. At any rate, when should we do this?"

Shrugging, I lowered my arms, the queen done with my measurements. "Well, don't worry about the whole 'sun-shower' thing. It's always raining here and I haven't seen the sun in weeks now."

The prince laughed, clapping me on the back. "Yup! That's Shexia for you!"

"When will Link have a break next? We'll need to do it to his schedule."

"A couple weeks from now actually. Father will be leaving for a conference somewhere in the country. Only Desmond will be here. We can do it that night," Dark replied.

My gaze fell to the floor, a smile coming to my face. "Thank you all… for doing this. It-It means so much to me!" Tears started to drip down my cheeks, but for the first time since coming here, they were happy.

* * *

About a week plus a few days had passed since the rendezvous with the prince and the queen. The kimono was ready, sitting in the queen's closet in a nondescript box to avoid suspicion. Her personal tailor, the one responsible for the gorgeous kimono, was sworn to secrecy.

The wedding kimono was so different compared to the one I wore when wielding Tamashi no Katana. Instead of the bold and passionate red, it was a delicate white, faded green and pink floral patterns expanding over the material. The inside lining of the main piece was the same soft pink, almost blending in to the white layers underneath. It was so lovely.

Queen Medilia had even went a step further, presenting me with a kanzashi to wear in my hair on my wedding day. Like the rest of the ensemble it was made from a light pink ribbon before darkening at the edges to imitate petals of a flower, more "petals" hanging gently from string to frame the side of my face before ending with tiny silver bells. I couldn't ask for more, the queen having done so much for me now. She was determined to make up for my last ceremony, it seemed.

I let thoughts of the wedding fade from my mind. Thinking about it and the disaster that had been my last one was only serving to make me nervous. What if something similar happened?

A knock on my bedroom door drew my attention, Link's head poking in moments later. "I didn't say you could come in," I joked, my face set into a faux scowl. Link rolled his eyes before shutting the door and knocking again. "Come in," I replied sweetly, batting my eyes as the okami walked in. He rolled his eyes again and sat next to me on the lounge. "Did training end early today?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I was in the war room today with Desmond and some generals learning…" Link paused, his brows furrowing as he tried to remember exactly what it was called. "Strategic battle positioning. Everyone was really tense. And it felt like they were looking for me to make the right answers, but they wouldn't tell me if I did. I think the only reason I understand as much as I did is because of pack dynamics. They keep trying to give me—I guess instructions—to help learn. Jokes on them, I can barely read! Ha!"

A chuckle escaped me and I leaned into Link, the okami nuzzling into me. "We probably should start on that," I chortled. "You speak pretty well now, so reading and writing is next, I guess."

Link bent forward and brushed his forehead against mine. "I can't wait for our ceremony," he rumbled, voice deep and heavy. The slight gravel he put with his words sent a shiver up my spine, my body tingling with energy and excitement. My tails wrapped around our bodies, cocooning us in white fur. "I'm ready to be one with you for the rest of my life."

"Me too," I returned, burrowing deeper into Link. "I'm ready for all this to be behind us."

"Soon." Link promised, threading clawed fingers through my hair. "Soon."

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter was a bit dialogue heavy, but it is relevant to the plot. It's very subtle, but I hope you can pick up on it.**

 **Rate and review!**


End file.
